


Delightful

by Sarahtoo



Series: Phrack Fucking Friday [24]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Phrack, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: A little bit of nothing inspired by Phryne's blue robe in Ruddy Gore. You know, the one that Dot's hemming for her - "Table Talk magazine does not lie" - and that we never see again. Seemed a waste to me, so I fixed it. :)





	Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge given to me by Fire_Sign, the Great Instigator. I'm not sure you've noticed, but I tend toward the wordy side in my fics, and she suggested that I attempt to write smut in under 1,000 words, as a writing exercise. (OK, really she said under 750 words, but that was just crazy talk.) So I did, and I did, and this is the result. I didn't hate the exercise, and I'm pretty happy with the smut, so who knows, maybe I'll do it again someday. It was definitely _work_ , though, and I'm a bit lazy (she says, understatedly), so maybe I won't. Time will tell! :D

Jack sat nude beneath the covers of his bed, his back against the headboard, listening to the sounds Phryne made as she readied herself for the night in his bathroom. He imagined her, standing naked before his sink, her small, high breasts tipped with blush-pink nipples, her stomach curving gently down to the dip of her navel, rounded hips framing her thatch of black pubic hair, the folds of her sex peeping out between her thighs. The mental image had a predictable effect, and he slid a hand beneath the sheet to encourage himself.

“Starting without me?” 

Jack raised his eyes to see her standing in the doorway, her gaze filled with desire. She wore a robe of deep blue Oriental silk, its sleeves full and long, its only fastening a pair of frogged closures that met between her breasts. She wore nothing beneath it.

“Just getting ready,” he said, his voice rough as his hand continued its work. “Want to help?”

Phryne smiled wickedly and moved toward him, the skirt of her robe opening with each step to reveal her stomach, sex, and legs. She climbed onto the bed from the foot, greed bringing a flush to her cheeks as she tugged the sheet off of him. 

With a hum of pleasure, she stretched out along his legs, the silk of her robe rough in contrast to the skin of her thighs as they bracketed his shins. Reaching out, she gently pushed his hand aside and took over, setting a rhythm that drew a groan from Jack’s chest. 

“I want this,” she whispered, her breath brushing warmly against his tip.

“Then take it,” he replied, sliding his hands into her hair.

He thought she said “delightful” but couldn’t be sure because her mouth was suddenly full. Licking his lips, he stroked one hand to her cheek to feel his cock bumping at his palm. His breathing quickened as his flesh slid past her lips again and again, slick with spit, the cool air of the room emphasizing the heat of her tongue. Closing her mouth around his tip, she suckled strongly, her eyes opening to meet his. 

Jack groaned when she slid one hand down to his balls, stroking them and then past them to the strip of sensitive skin that lay just behind. When she pulled her head away and blew air across the wet tip, he cursed, his hips raising without his volition as he tried to reenter the warm, wet cave of her mouth. 

“Phryne,” he ground out. “Please.”

She slicked her tongue from his base to his tip once more, then pressed a kiss to his crown before surging up his body to cover his mouth with hers. The robe flowed behind her, and Jack’s hands slid from her hair down to cover her breasts, feeling the hard points of her nipples through the thick silk.

“Jack,” Phryne breathed, as she guided him into her body, the stretch of her tissues hot and exquisite around the sensitized skin of his cock.

He kissed her again, loving the slide of her tongue against his, the slide of her body around his, the scent of them rising in the room. Phryne set her hands on his shoulders and pushed upward to ride him, her back arching to press her breasts into his palms. Jack clenched his jaw, watching as his cock disappeared into her body and then came into view again, shiny with her juices. 

Tucking his hands inside the robe, he stroked up from her waist and over her ribs to hold the warm weight of her breasts. The sight of his thumbs through the inch-wide gap of the robe sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock, so he gently squeezed her nipples between his first and second fingers, keeping his thumbs in view. Phryne’s hands lifted to his forearms, her nails biting into his flesh as her hips sped up.

“Touch yourself, Phryne,” Jack muttered. 

With a whimper, Phryne obeyed, her right hand slipping between her legs, her fingers brushing his cock as she worked them against her pearl. She was a sight to behold—her hair mussed around her determined face, her eyes almost shut as she concentrated on chasing her orgasm. She still held his arm with one hand, her fingers splayed against his skin. 

“God, you are beautiful,” he breathed.

Phryne’s eyes opened to meet his, and she leaned forward, her knuckles brushing against his stomach as her fingers moved. 

“My Jack,” she said before taking his mouth, her hips never stopping their carnal rhythm. 

At her words, pleasure shot through Jack; he took her lower lip between his teeth and spoke, low and urgent. “Come.”

Phryne cried out as she obeyed, her body shaking and her internal muscles squeezing tight around his cock. Jack released her lip and his control, climax shuddering through him, and she dropped her head to rest her forehead against his chest, one hand flattening on his belly, the other gripping his arm.

For long minutes they lay joined, their heavy breathing the only sound in the quiet room. Finally, Phryne pushed up to sit, hands going to the frogged closures of her robe.

“Wait,” Jack said thickly, raising a hand to cover hers.

“Do you like it?” Phryne raised a teasing eyebrow.

“I do,” he admitted, sitting up to kiss her again. “Very much.”

Turning, he pushed her backward on the bed, and she lay there, arms to her sides, the blue robe connected across her chest and her legs sprawled against the dark silk. With an appreciative tilt of his head, Jack slid down to press kisses to her bared belly before moving lower. 

“Delightful,” he said, pressing his mouth to the heat of her. 

Phryne gasped, a sound edged in laughter, as he set to work. It was only fair—he’d had a head start, and she deserved more than just one orgasm. He’d make sure she got it. Eventually.


End file.
